


Just for Show

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, akificlets, cabal!verse, magic!stiles AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: teen wolf and doctor strange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for Show

“Dude, is there like a catalogue? Creepy Sorcerers R Us, spend $100 and the first skull is free?”

Stephen smiled tightly to himself, face turned away from the strange boy so he couldn’t see. Stephen had heard rumours, a human who ran with wolves, who flew a red standard and stood firm when even the ground itself was shifting.

He’d heard rumours and kept his distance until the whisper of magic blew in against his ears. Only then did it legitimately become the concern of the Sorcerer Supreme. A young magic user needed guidance, especially as they progressed in the craft – there was only so much you could learn from books or, Stephen shuddered to himself, wikipedia.

He hadn’t thought he’d formed a preconceived notion, but whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t this bright spark of a child with too old eyes and a glint of wickedness contained in his smile. Who bounced on his heels in dirty sneakers and kept his name secret even from those he claimed to love most. There was potential there, behind the sarcasm and sharp edges.

Stephen suspected he and Parker would get along famously, and privately vowed that they should never meet. “This is just for visitors, for show.”

Stiles eyed him, unawed and critical. “Do I get to peek behind the curtain?” he snarked, and Stephen felt both San and Tum purr their approval. He snapped his fingers and they moved from one to another. The dusty red velvets and flickering curtains moved to make way for warm reading lamps and clean shelves, a comfortable sofa and a large writing desk.

Stiles turned a slow circle, taking it in. “Okay,” he said. “I definitely want to learn that one.”

Stephen smiled drily and laid his hand on one bony shoulder, gently steering him over to a smaller desk that had appeared against one wall. “We’ll put it on the list.”


End file.
